


For the Love of…

by Nightingale



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-03
Updated: 2012-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 01:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightingale/pseuds/Nightingale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>set in the future, Doumeki asks Watanuki a question… my little attempt at humour…</p><p>Beta Reader: JadeDragonHawk</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Love of…

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Professional Clean](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7081) by flakedice. 



** For the Love of… **

It was probably one of the stupidest questions anyone could have ever asked, especially when you take into account one Watanuki Kimihiro who, as it turns out, is the one the question is directed to.

 

I mean anyone who had the slightest idea of who Watanuki Kimihiro was could have answered that question! 

That is why it came as a great shook to Watanuki when the person who asked the question was none other than one Doumeki - the same Doumeki who supposedly knows him best. 

It was the same Doumeki who, throughout his high school years had stuck to him whether he (Watanuki) liked it or not. 

The same Doumeki that after said high school years had finally, to Yuuko's and Himawari's joy (and Watanuki's torture), confessed his affection (or as Yuuko put it "his undying love") to one Watanuki Kimihiro. 

The same Doumeki who had been living in the same place as his now boyfriend for the last five years!

The same Doumeki he had been having ~~se~~ … I mean the same person Watanuki Kimihiro had gracefully agreed to share the same bed with…

So that was why when the person mentioned above had asked that question, one Watanuki Kimihiro was very, very upset. I mean he should know the answer by now!

I mean what kind of a stupid question was it anyway!? Honestly, Watanuki Kimihiro didn't even know where his idiot (yes he just called Doumeki his-and he would appreciate it if you kept this bit of information from Yuuko… and Doumeki too) got that question! He blamed Yuuko - she seemed to be the root of most if not all of his problems! It always seemed to have some connection to Yuuko…

I mean how could Doumeki not know the answer? It was so obvious! So Doumeki had asked him whether he preferred to spend the day with him instead of his daily cleaning ritual -the answer came out of Watanuki Kimihiro with no hesitation: Cleaning!

Honestly that Doumeki… 


End file.
